


当同位体们被关在一个空间

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [9]
Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 主世界，不义，领主，神怪，球三。时间线混乱，OOC沙雕，同人玩梗。众所周知，动漫正义联盟常住人口只有五个，极端一点还可以缩减到三个。在原著感情线上加了超蝙。2020.5.15首发LOFTER，二发随缘居，存档。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Diana (Wonder Woman), Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Justice League & Bruce Wayne, Lord Superman (Justice Lords Universe)/Lady Wonder Woman, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 甜文合集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971
Kudos: 5





	当同位体们被关在一个空间

1超人的房间  
终极人：@#￥%……&这个破房间到底怎么出去！  
不义超：我猜又是反抗军搞的鬼，等我出去要他们好看！  
领主超：呵，花那么多年都搞不定一个地球的人也好意思大放厥词！  
蓝超：各位，我正在尝试联系蝙蝠侠，大家可不可以稍安勿躁，先看看能不能收集一些线索……  
墨西哥超：（沉默可靠地开始探索房间。）  
蓝超：（感动.jpg）  
不义超：说得好像你管明白了一样——自己的蝙蝠侠被别人拐跑了不说，玩阴谋诡计打到别人家还被揍得玛莎都不认识！  
领主超：我起码让蝙蝠侠听话过，不像你一直被他对着干！我是侵略战争打输了，不像你被别人打到老家还能输！  
终极人：……就这，死猫头鹰还说我脾气暴躁。  
领主超/不义超：傻子说谁脾气暴躁？  
终极人：傻子说——你们TM骂谁是傻子！  
蓝超：嘿！各位，有人能看到我吗……  
墨西哥超：（吃瓜.jpg）（拍肩）  
领主超：难以想象我的同位体里居然会有罪犯出现。  
不义超：听说打架输了还会哇哇哭，真丢人。  
终极人：就你们正义坚强所向披靡？老子起码没有众叛亲离，连猫头鹰都得乖乖给老子当手下！  
领主超：不过是一个凡人而已，有什么好稀奇的。  
不义超：加个脑控就能听话。  
领主超：等我杀掉那些不听话的蝙蝠，彻底肃清所有平行世界，我不介意多费点功夫帮忙做好工作的，不谢。  
墨西哥超：（突然警惕地放下瓜）你说什么？  
蓝超：你们、想要、干什么？（渐渐升空）你想杀谁？帮忙干什么？——都给我老老实实地滚回幻影空间做梦去吧！一群手下败将！  
变色超×3：你说谁是手下败将？！  
领主超：要不是蝙蝠侠捣鬼我会输？  
不义超：不过是一时侥幸有什么可嚣张的！还有旁边这个罪犯样的又是谁？  
终极人：老子什么时候输了？胡说八道看老子不揍死你！  
蓝超：行啊，反正跟你们关一起也出不去，打就打！  
墨西哥超：我觉得你们大概缺少一点来自兄长的教育（捏拳头）。

2蝙蝠侠的房间  
……  
黑蝙：我很抱歉。  
阿飘灰蝙：不必抱歉，你没做错什么。是我要对自己的选择负责。  
黑蝙：（叹气）（看向不义蝙）或许我可以尝试一下帮他恢复意识。但现在，最重要的是找到离开这里的方法。  
（两个还有意识的蝙蝠一起看向剩下的两人。）  
吸血蝙：（弱小、可怜、又无助——但是很能吃.jpg）咕~（迅速捂住肚子）我很好的，我们从哪里开始搜查？  
黑蝙：……你可以从我这里先吸点血的。  
吸血蝙：不了不了，我能挺住。  
黑蝙：实在不行就说——我哪次战斗流的血都比你吃的多。  
吸血蝙：（感动.jpg）  
（众人一致看向夜枭）  
夜枭：（喃喃自语）一个、两个、三个弟弟……我怕不是嗑药磕多了。（垂死病中惊坐起）（怒斥黑蝙）你上次为什么不说你是布鲁斯！  
黑蝙：（内心大骂）你个疯子给我机会说了吗？（一脸正经）所以你能来帮忙吗？  
夜枭：（起身）出去之后我能带一个弟弟回去吗？  
黑蝙：（看向不义蝙，想了想，点头。）  
夜枭：那两个呢？  
黑蝙：（看向阿飘灰蝙，点了点头）  
夜枭：那——  
黑蝙：No way！我还要留在我的世界看着超人，防止他变坏！  
夜枭：（混蛋氪星人，记小本本.jpg）

3闪电侠的房间  
主世界闪：我是世界上最快的人！  
阿飘强尼快客：我才是！  
不义闪：（捂脸）我曾经是这个样子的吗？  
阿飘领主闪：哎，我还是不够快，不然还可以多救几个人，联盟也不至于变成那个样子。  
主世界闪：（拍肩）沃利，这不是你的错。  
不义闪：来吃点我刚找到的鸡肉卷吧——我们需要给你摆个祭台吗？  
阿飘强尼快客：我觉得我也应该来点——还记得我也背锅过吗？  
主世界闪：（仓鼠屯粮.jpg）这不是我们的传统吗，恭喜你加入闪电侠大家庭。  
房间：啊，闪闪是多么的可爱，我应该再投放一点好吃的进去~

4绿灯侠的房间  
主世界灯：我真高兴看到你又变回绿灯了。  
不义灯：尝试了恐惧和愤怒之后，我觉得还是意志更像是我的菜。  
主世界灯：（稍稍正经了一下立刻开始浪）（转向领主斯图尔特）其实我觉得还是你换上黄灯比较合适，我都不敢相信——对人类失望？你用这种理由离开战场？你在OA呆傻了吧！  
领主灯：那你希望我怎么做？与过去的伙伴刀兵相向？  
主世界灯：好像你没这么做过似的。  
领主灯：你们才不是我的伙伴。  
不义灯：然后你们的蝙蝠侠死了。神奇女侠也死了。  
领主灯：……我……我没想到……  
不义灯：我曾经也没想过超人会杀死比利，在那之后我甚至还试图自我欺骗那是必要的牺牲——我做梦都希望能回到过去打醒自己。而你，或许你应该回去参与重建。  
领主灯：人们已经自己推翻旧制度了，他们也许已经不需要我了。  
主世界灯：你也是人类中的一员，别把自己想的太高了——回去吧，你们的spooky也会这么希望的。  
角落里。  
权戒者：（碎碎念）看不见我……看不见我……  
绿灯×4：真丢人。

5神奇女侠的房间  
主世界女侠：我当时太冲动了……  
阿飘领主女侠：不，是我，神器离开都没能让我警醒——我没想到卡尔他竟然会变成那个样子。  
不义女侠：……  
阿飘领主女侠：我听过你那个世界的事情了。别让私人感情遮蔽了你的眼睛——你有机会可以变得更像自己的。  
不义女侠：我……我想不通，我哪里比不上露易丝，又哪里比不上蝙蝠侠——狡诈虚伪的凡人蒙骗我，连卡尔也只是利用我！  
主世界女侠：你的史蒂夫……哎，他大概不是一个好的引导者。  
超女王：太逊了，居然会被别人欺骗感情，要不要让姐姐教你几招，保证你以后玩转整个联盟。  
（超女王被几个道德感仍然健在的女侠合伙打晕。）  
新创始星女侠：话说露易丝是哪个？等等——你、你们喜欢超人？  
不义女侠/阿飘领主女侠：（点头）  
新创始星女侠：天，我的同位体居然想要破坏别人的感情！  
不义女侠/阿飘领主女侠：我没有！他后来都单身了！  
新创始星女侠：你不是提到蝙蝠侠了？  
不义女侠：（皱眉）他们又不是一对。  
新创始星女侠：那你为什么要比得上蝙蝠侠？  
不义女侠：（暴躁）明明我才是他身边的人，他却满脑子只有蝙蝠侠——他甚至不肯下令处死他！他们两个当这场战争是什么？游戏吗！  
新创始星女侠：（嘀咕）就这还叫不是一对……（在瞪视下咳了咳）我劝你趁早放弃吧，我那个世界的超人也曾经试图追求我，但他后来还是和蝙蝠侠混的如胶似漆，简直闪瞎眼，我都被迫选择跟卢瑟离家出走了。  
女侠×3：卢瑟？！  
新创始星女侠：（被吓得退后一步）怎么了？我知道他之前不是个好人，但他现在已经改过自新了，而且我觉得我们有一些共同的哲学问题可以探讨。  
主世界女侠：虽然我一直相信人类善良的一面，并且坚持维护正义……（此处省略心烦意乱的800字演讲）但是，跟卢瑟离家出走还是过了吧。  
阿飘领主女侠：我绝对不会跟那个搞事精在一起！就算是我的同位体也不可以！  
不义女侠：哪怕排除我对叛变者的厌恶——就算超人移情别恋了，你也不能这么放弃自己啊！  
新创始星女侠：你们在想什么？！我只是单纯的借他的飞船出去溜达溜达而已！  
女侠×3：（松了一口气）

许久之后。  
蝙蝠们救出了打成一团的超人，亲切座谈的闪闪，大彻大悟的绿灯，闺蜜情深的女侠——除了蝙蝠，没人还记得自己需要尝试脱困。  
我要你们这群废物有什么用.jpg


End file.
